


Eggshell White

by junbaitarashian



Series: Sunshine Cafe AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ohno knows little about interior design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggshell White

The building looks awkward and out of place in the street. It's at least 3 stories higher than the buildings surrounding it and possibly a century older,too. Ohno doesn't know why, but he decides to buy the bulding on a whim.

It doesn't matter that the building is at such an odd location to hold a gallery, but he likes the energy that surrounds him as he steps in, it engulfs him comfortably, soothing and tranquil and just a bit expectant.

The walls in the building are strip bare and he might need to patch up a couple of them and definitely repaint. 

'Eggshell white,' he murmurs, already convinced and then, 'oh yeah, the floor...' it definitely needs to go.

He stands in the middle of the empty building. "Maybe two walls here," he voices and then muses, 'In an angle or something...' because he really knows nothing about interior design. 'Maybe I'll hire somebody,' he decides after a minute.

He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He can almost see it, the grand opening day. His art pieces hanging and on display. He smiles. He can see the people's reactions flashing through their faces; amusement, delight, they are intrigued, confused, pensive.He chuckles somewhat, satisfied. 

His first ever gallery... He hums with confidence, even though the insecurity in his talent still crawls somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Freestyle," he singsongs as if he's finally decided, it will be the tittle to his very first collection and he knows it will be a success, life changing... possibly, he can feel it in his gut.


End file.
